


Clutz

by CR_Bubbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CR_Bubbs/pseuds/CR_Bubbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I look at you I can only think of one thing”<br/>“Ahwwww, and what’s that?”<br/>“How in the Hell did you outlive infancy?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clutz

“But Micoo-”

  
“It’s Michael, you dumb fuck.” I don’t know why I even bother to correct him at this point, it’s already been 5 months since that British idiot showed up and he always butchers my name with that annoying, definitely not sexy, British accent of his.

  
We just finished filming a new Let’s Play and walked into the Rooster Teeth kitchen. Both of us grab a nice cold RedBull and lean against the counter as I tease him about something stupid I remember him doing in the video.

  
“Micoo, you know you love me.” It's so cute the way he scrunches up his face and smiles like a little kid.

  
“No Gavin, actually, I hate you.” I swear I’ve said this about a million times but I’ve never meant it. Gavin has actually become one of the best friends I’ve ever had and no matter how many stupid questions he asks or how many times he’s tried to tackle me, he always finds a way to make me laugh and he knows exactly how to piss me off.

  
“Aww, hate to break it to you boi but your jokes are trash. Maybe you should stick to yelling and cursing, my little Rage Quit.” He makes kissy faces at me and pokes my sides.  
“Quit it,” I say knocking away his hands and pushing him, but somehow I manage to shove him just a little too hard and he goes toppling over onto the tile floor, dropping his unopened RedBull.

  
He looks up at me and the tears in my eyes as I laugh at him, his eyes are wide in shock but a small smile creeps over his face as he looks at me.

  
“Has anyone ever told you how cute your laugh is, Michael? It's adorable, you’re adorable with your little dimple and curly hair.” This catches me off guard and I stop laughing to smile at him. I’ve been hiding my crush on Gavin almost as long as he’s been working here at the company. The way he's looking at me and blushing slightly almost suggests he's felt the same way... no. Gavin is straight and besides, if he wasn't, why would he like me?

  
“Don’t go all mushy on me, moron.” I wink at him and start to walk back into the Achievement Hunter office.

  
“Wait Michael-” As Gavin tries to quickly get up off the floor he runs straight into the refrigerator and I stop to howl with laughter yet again.

  
“You are such a god damn dumbass!” I tease him a bit more but I walk over to offer a hand and help him off the floor. He gratefully takes the hand and thanks me with a quick smile. His forest green eyes flashing down towards my lips and his hand still in mine. Maybe he does feel the same way about me. His wild blonde hair is sticking up in every direction and I just want to run my fingers through it to make it even messier. I lean down to pick up his discarded RedBull and hand it to him.

  
“Hey Gav?”

  
“Yeah Boi?”

  
“You know, when I look at you, I can only think of one thing.”

  
“Awww, and what’s that Micoo?”

  
I quickly and softly press my lips to his, I feel his hesitance and hope that I didn’t misjudge his intentions. All doubts are thrown out the window when he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer. As quickly as the kiss started I end it. “How in the Hell did you survive infancy?”

  
His eyes are wide and dilated but a smile slowly takes over his face and he giggles. He gives me a peck on the lips and we walk back to our office hand in hand. I begin to laugh again as I remember the look on his face as he fell in the kitchen and I attempt to describe it for him. He laughs right along with me.

  
“But seriously Michael, how did I get this far in life? I mean wot if all babies were as curious and clumsy as me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. Sorry if it wasn't amazing but this is my first fanfiction and I'm just starting to get the hang of it.


End file.
